


Shakespeare chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom! john lennon, doggy woggy will come in later, george the rude moon, john is a horny brat, john is pyramus, paul is pretty, paul is thisbe, ringo the lion, yes rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul tries out the roll of Thisbe before John becomes the character. When the boys see Paul as Thisbe, John loses his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> probably errors. hey look i never thought i could write bottom john but we’re here. & i’m proud?? i-

April, 22nd — 1964 

"We only have a few days to learn these lines. Then we record them. Meanwhile, I have to figure out which one with will be Thisbe and which one will be Pyramus." Brian bluntly said, as he crossed his arms before glancing over at George and Ringo who were already in their costumes. Ringo was pleasantly infatuated with the fake lion fur, and how incredibly soft it was. 

Paul and John glanced at each other, a kittenish smile forming on the younger's lips as he caught John's exuberant gaze simultaneously. Brian has then traced his stare over towards the two young men, catching them staring at each other like a settler spotting gold. He loved them together, but there was producers and important people hiding around the area of the studio they'd perform in. Brian had cleared his throat at them, following up with giving them a firm look. John was the one to reluctant break away the gaze towards his boyfriend, which still had the younger man blushing like an idiot when all they did was stare at each other. "Thisbe's the bird right?" 

"Yes."

"Paul there's your part." John took this as a chance to gaze over at Paul again, watching in satisfaction as a another shade of red blanketed his boyish features. This time it was with embarrassment at being offered the part for the girl. 

"That's unoriginal." Paul passively said, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the floor beneath him. 

"Yeah Paul do it." George said, while unknowingly slinging an arm around Ringo's waist. Ringo smiled at the sudden embracing affection, but it only made Brian's skin quiver unnervingly under his suit in fear of whoever was watching them.

"Let's just see how it would look." Brian threw his arms down to his side, and walked over towards the bin of disregarded costumes set in the corner of the stage. 

"You look cute Ringo." George gently said, afterwards leaning into peck the top of his boyfriend's head. Ringo only blushed in return, and nuzzled his face into the crook of George's neck. Brian made a sudden strangled noise from behind them that almost threw the two out of the ballpark, they had then doubled over laughing at Brian's reaction. Nobody was in the stage except them, and Brian did not even know that which was the plan for them to get their laughs. 

"Dress. Stalkings." Brian said as he hooked the clothing onto Paul's right forearm. Paul couldn't help but suck his teeth as he looked over towards John, watching as he fitted on his own costume of Pyramus. The older man passed him a bashful wink, which sent Paul almost into a frenzy of snapping John's neck whenever this whole charade was over. Just by the smug look on John's face, Paul was almost done for and ready to throw the sock in. After taking another glance at Thisbe's dress, and acknowledging the patterns along with the different decorative styles. A light bulb suddenly flickered on at the top of his head. 

He had an idea. 

"Give me couple of minutes." Paul brightly said, before skipping off of the stage and rushing over towards the dressing room in the backside of the building. 

Brian glanced over at George who also watched Paul skiffle off, along with everyone else. Ringo snickered, already knowing this had something to do with John which was obvious because John was laughing, putting the Pyramus hat on top of his head. "I wonder what he's doing." Ringo tittered, as he sat down on the floor to cross his legs and leant back against his palms. 

"Something Mccartneyish." George solemnly replied, as he focused trying to fix a hole in his costume. "Shouldn't take long. Or maybe it could, I don't know." 

"With him it would take long." John did not hesitate to put in, as he plopped down next to Ringo to tighten his shoes up. 

"Me too, nobody wants to wear a dingy dress." Ringo co-signed, as he lazily flickered his sea blue eyes up at the lights beaming down at them. "Not even birds."

"He's right you know." 

Just as quick as he ran off, Paul returned with a beaming smile on his sunlit face. "Hey boys!"

Brian, Ringo, George and John all looked at Paul. Almost immediately every single of their jaws dropped at the sight. John and Ringo stood up from the floor, and blinked their eyes frequently so they could take a good look at what both of them were witnessing at this moment. 

Paul the white stalkings trailed all the way up to his knees, and the loosely draping Thisbe dress flowed graciously against Paul's exposed upper thighs, which were shaved. The white, light blusher veil that was propped around Paul's sleeveless shoulders and the silly hair cap that fitted easily around his head which gave him the look of a school girl, made him effortlessly appetizing. Clearing his throat at the gawked stares he was earning, which made him blush ever so innocently. The second youngest Beatle made direct eye contact with his boyfriend, who's eyes were as wide as saucers and spoke in the most sultriest yet softest voice he could speak in, which was easy. "My love, my love." 

"Oh Jesus-" John fainted into Ringo's arms, which sent the shorter man stumbling back a bit. George quickly got a hold of himself, and rushed over towards John to slap his cheeks in an attempt to revive the poor lad. 

Brian cleared his throat. "I- um, yeah so- I-"

"You don't like?" Paul's face contorted into a dreamy pout, his hands innocently fiddling with the hem of Thisbe's dress which made him look impossibly more desirable. 

"Yes I do l-" Brian was roughly shoved out the way, which made Paul squeak in surprise at the sudden movement. John rushed over towards Paul, grabbing the younger man around his waist. He unrealistically lifted him up off of the ground, carrying him towards the back of the stage. "We'll be back!"

"Okay!" 

"John? What are you doing?" Paul gasped, letting himself be manhandled as John threw open the door to their shared dressing room. 

Twirling around so that Paul was pressed against the door, John knocked his thin lips against the fuller ones firmly — he didn't want to be too rough since he really didn't get the consent signal. Paul immediately chased that lingering thought away from John's mind, kissing him back with full force as he smoothly ran his hands up John's shirt. John let out a low humming noise, which resembled a desperate moan in Paul's ears. Their tongues whirled around each other's, mixed saliva already pooling down the corners of their mouths. John hitched Paul up against the door, feeling up on the soft creamy milk coated skin under the garments of his costume. Paul aggressively swiped the ridiculous hat off of John's head and buried his fingers into the auburn coloured jungle of John's hair. 

John pulled away for air, and took a lingering glance at Paul disheveled appearance — something that was utterly breathtaking, he had to bite his tongue to know if he was dreaming or not. Feeling the hard on of Paul press against his pelvis nudged him back into reality after sulking into the river of hazel in Paul's eyes. "You're so damn beautiful." 

Paul blushed, and John's knees almost buckled. "You're so easy Lennon." He mumbled, as he leaned in for a peck. "I will fuck in this dress if you don't keep going."

"I won't object to that." 

"John, we're not doing this again."

"Please- last time you couldn't walk. Do it to me now." 

"In this dress?" 

"Yes."

Before John could blink, he was on the floor with Paul in between his legs — leaving kisses in their wake and amongst the skin of John's neck. Swiftly, he lifted John's shirt up and leant down to drench more kisses along John's abdomen and chest. The older man squirmed, mouth dropping to release a quivering moan just as he closed his eyes letting Paul's lips, tongue and teeth carry him into the milky-way path of pleasure. 

Paul grabbed at the waistline of John's costume, hungrily pulling down the clothing before massaging his inner thighs with his rather soft hands. John licked his lips, relishing in Paul's foreplay before helping Paul drag his pants down his legs. The strangled sound Paul made seeing John's cock standing up and proud made John's hips buck upwards into nothing. The younger man exhaled in awe, before standing up to go over towards John's jacket laying neglected in a chair in front of a mirror. 

"Are you an angel?" 

Paul snickered, "Obviously not." He truthfully answered as he reached into John's pocket for the miniature bottle of lubricant. John always had a bottle with him, it was a silent agreement between them because most of the time, John doesn't know how to handle himself. 

Paul had then turnt around, and nestled himself in between John's bare legs. John leaned up, grasping Paul by the back of his neck to crash their lips into each other for the second time that evening. Paul purred against his mouth, plopping the bottle cap open and pouring it onto two of his fingers as their lips moved together deliciously in sync. Paul hovered over John as the other began to lean back, pulling the younger on top of him as his legs spread opened for him at the same time. Paul breathed heavily, and gently pulled away opening his wide eyes so that they met John's half lidded ones. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. 

Mentally agreeing that since John never topped much, Paul would have to be careful. The younger man started counting down. 

"Three." Paul counted under his breath, prodding John's opening with the tip of his fingers. 

"Two." John's breath was trembling, which was something that was incredibly rare. 

"One." They both said, before John jolted a bit as he felt the smooth intrusion of two fingers worming inside of him. Paul held onto John as he trembled languidly, he thought to himself that he should top more so John could be as use to it as Paul was. Although there would always be that burn that comes with this part. Paul looked at John worriedly, "Good?"

"Mhm," John replied, and it astonished Paul how fragile his boyfriend sounded at the moment. "Move them or something, we can't keep holding up. They're waiting for us."

"I just want to make sure you're okay love." Paul leant in and placed his lips against John's once again, moving his fingers in the enveloping tightness that squeezed around them. After Paul absently began brushing his fingers against a bundle of nerves, John broke the kiss by flying his head back and arching his back, releasing a gasping moan. 

Paul took this as a chance to pull down the knickers he put on apart of the costume and jerked himself with his freehand. John laid his back against the floor as Paul stretched him, drilling his fingers in and out of John. Purposely, he jabbed his fingers mercilessly against the spot that sent John into a frenzy of unnerving pleasure. "Oh- oh Paul," John hissed, chest heaving as Paul scissored his fingers. Another tremble racked up John's body, causing his cock to spasm under the wrath of Paul's pianist fingers. 

"Jesus John, you look so beautiful like this." Paul unknowingly praised, slicking the palm of his hand with lubricant with one hand — having the bottle turnt upside for it to be possible. Paul had then lubed up his own throbbing cock, and leaned up on his knees above John to remove his fingers. 

"Hmph," John fucking pouted at the loss of contact, and if that action didn't almost give Paul a heart attack. John was too busy sulking to realize Paul was entering him ever so slowly, the sudden feeling of a velvet-like object entering him made John tremble with immense pleasure. “Fuck Macca-” John hitched, grasping at the younger’s shoulders to pull him down into a kiss. 

Paul thought he was going to give out early like a bloody virgin from how tight John felt around him, and it did not help with how John moved his hips to adjust. With his breath labored, Paul opted to grind against John’s bottom to balance the pain and pleasure out, something John would often do to him. Before whisking his hips back just to plunge it forward, knocking all the air out of John’s lungs. Knowing that they were being waited for, Paul decided not to hold back — hands gripping John’s waist, teeth digging into the soft flesh to hide his moans, enjoying John’s whimpers as he moaned into his hand to keep quiet too. 

Paul would look quite silly on the outside, especially fucking his boyfriend in a dress. Yet the way John’s iconic, luxurious and thick thighs squeezed around his waist made him forget anything, along with everything bad that conspired in his life. “Oh Johnny,” Paul moaned out loud, sending tingles down John’s spine which caused him to buck his hips up to meet Paul’s thrusts. 

“Shit, fuck-fuck, fuc-” John slipped up, now moaning at the top of his lungs which made Paul shift his lips over to John’s again. Paul lifted his hands up to John’s interlacing their fingers, pinning John down to the floor as he began to ravage the older man onto the floor. Chasing the release that was succumbing the both of them, which was clear from John’s ragged soft breaths and Paul’s heavy moans. 

One thrust, and John was completely dazed. His cum shooting out against his stomach, which was thankfully exposed so that he wouldn’t make a mess on his costume. 

The second thrust, John was already overstimulated. Tears prodding his eyes, as he threw his head back against the floor moaning Paul’s name and only Paul’s name. Not Cynthia’s, Brian’s, Stuart’s; Paul’s. 

Third thrust, Paul was a loose canon. Filling up his boyfriend, with several over-pleasured aftershocks that racked up his body, which caused John wrapped his arms around him and squeeze him. Paul’s trembling breaths coated John’s skin, and his eyes fluttered to the back of his head briefly at the last aftershock that sent him spurting a bit more into John. The younger man rolled his hips lazily, and subconsciously which caused tremors to run through John’s body. 

“Sweet fuck.” Paul said aloud, which caused John to laugh tiredly. Paul knew that tired laugh, and immediately sat up to shake John awake. “No, no, we gotta get back Johnny. Come on love.” 

“Mm mm.” 

“John!” 

“Alright, alright.” 

•••


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt of pre-shakespeare chronicles

April 23rd — 1964

"Alright, everything is in place." One of the camera crewmen gave everyone the okay, prancing behind the camera afterwards to role the footage. 

John ran forward in his Pyramus costume, tripping over himself which caused snickers and laughter to fill up the room. John held in his laughter, diving into his character — "O! I fear my Thisbe's promise is forgot!" 

John turnt towards the wall, giving it a wistful punch in the shoulder which made the human-wall grunt a bit. "And thou O wall! O sweet and lovely wall, that stands between—" John forgot the next line as Paul bashfully sauntered towards the other side of the wall, his flowing dress causing all of John's functions to pause. After chancing a glance over towards the crew, he read the poster that had the next lines scribbled on it. "That stands between her father's ground and mine!" After rounds of the first half of the project, the part where Pyramus who was still beloved John, and Thisbe, who was the outrageously charming Paul, met up at the wall. 

Paul cleared his throat, making it softer than it should have been as he winged his veil. "O wall full often hast thou heard my moans." 

George busted out laughing in the back which caused Paul and John to immediately break character and laugh too. Quickly getting himself back together within a few seconds, like the perfectionist he is, Paul began to continue his lines. "For parting my fair Pyramus and me." 

"My cherry lips have often kissed thy stones." Paul bowed his head, biting his bottom lip to not smile before looking away from everyone as John ran towards the front to say his next lines. "I see a voice! Now I will to the Chink! To spy and I can hear my Thisbe's face!" He enthusiastically stated, throwing his hands about in the air. 

"Off to the chink then, come on." John gestured the camera crew over, rushing back towards Paul who lifted his head up. Standing now face to face with the younger beauty, John's breath was knocked out of him as Paul fluttered his eyelashes purposely, knowing that it was his boyfriend's weak spot. John cleared his throat, leaning towards the human-wall with a sing song voice as he called out. "Oh Thisbe!" He sung, trying not to break out laughing or in hives of hearts as his boyfriend giggled lightly.

Again, John called. "Oh Thisbe!" 

Paul smirked, and twirled around in his dress. Pleasantly, he ignored John's calls which definitely was not in the script, but the men were too distracted by Paul's fragrance and his beauty to even say cut. John blushed a bit, watching as Paul became another person once he put that dress on. After this damned thing, Paul won't be able to use those legs for anything. 

"Oh Thisbe!" 

Paul stopped his twirling, clasping both of his hands together and lacing his fingers afterwards. His hazel coloured eyes glistened, with a wickedly pure smile spreading across his cheeks. "My love, my love. Thou art my love I think." 

John almost fainted, but he still forced himself to ask, "Wilt thou at Ninny's tomb, meet me straight away?" 

"Ninny's tomb? Is that still open?!"

The two men bounced to the back, having the human wall turn around to face the camera crew who were laughing at what just unfolded. As the wall spoke his last part, George and Ringo began to move forwards facial expressions a tit bit annoyed because their costume was itching them. John felt his hand run up Paul's thigh, squeezing it which caused the younger man to gasp. "Stop it!" Paul whisper yelled, before slapping John's naughty hand away from his sensitive flesh. 

Ringo stares directly into the camera's soul. "You ladies, you who fear the smallest monstrous that walks the floor! May now perchance, both quake and tremble here, when lion rough in wildest rage doth, roar!" Ringo began to turn around to face George. Until he turnt around swiftly, turning his eyebrow into a cute frown. "Arr.." He added, before marching over to the front. 

George shook his head, putting on a serious facade to keep himself from breaking character. "This  
lanthorn doth the horned moon present. I the man in the moon doth seemed to be.." He cussed up a storm under his breath before making up his lines, "All I have to say is that this lanthorn is the moon you see. I'm the man in the moon, this thorn bush is my thorn bush, and this better include my paycheck, and if not you can stick it, right up the- yeah." George pranced back and crossed his arms, while the crew held in their laughs by turning away from the mics. 

Ringo scurried towards the front as John sneaked a kiss towards Paul, who immediately dodged it by running towards his spot. Paul skipped over to George and glanced around expectantly with his wide eyes. Catching everyone's affectionate attention once again, Paul began to speak his lines in his soft voice again. "So this is old Ninny's tomb." Paul had then knocked on the door, someone else making the knocking sound effect to add onto the show. Biting his lip to hold in his laugh, seeing Ringo staring up at him with a funny face — Paul opened the door with the sound effect of a door opening. 

"But where is my love?" Paul pouted, as he faked looked around for his beloved. 

Ringo jumped up, "Roar!" 

Paul shrieked girlishly, running around in circles with Ringo chasing him and dropping his veil on the way. The camera crew lost it, beginning to let out shrieking laughs while clapping their hands at the same time. As he ran back towards his spot in the back with Ringo, they collapsed on top of each other laughing as John ran back up to his spot next to George. 

The older man knelt down, trying to control himself to not burst out in laughter. "Sweet moon, I thank thee for thy sunny- sunny um — beams! Remember-" John glanced down at the glistening veil that fell upon the floor, he picked it up in his hand and took a sneaky whiff of it, smelling the fragrance of Paul's scent. "Ello, ello, ello, what do we have here? The scent of thy bride, brought forth upon thee. My love, my sweet, O lovely love." John improvised, glancing back at Paul who's face became flushed red with a blush. The crew members looked at each other in confusion, not knowing whether this was the line or not. "As red as a rose pedal thou are simply irreplaceable." John turnt his gaze back towards the veil, holding it close to his chest. 

Paul felt his heart thump erratically at the words, whatever Shakespeare did to them. They were totally different people than they usually were. 

"Eyes do you see?" John dramatically stood up on his feet, holding the veil in the air. "How can it be?"  
The crew began laughing as John made one of his signature goofy faces. John made an exaggerated sad face as he continued, "What dreadful drole is here? Thy mantle good, all covered in blood. Oh dainty duck, oh dear." 

George shook his head in fake disappointment at John, which made the older man slightly laugh. Nonetheless, John continued to pull out his lines which were surprisingly well memorized, "Come, tears, confound! Out sword and wound the pap of John Lennon!" John shouted, pulling out a small plastic knife. George made a strangled noise which resembled someone trying not to laugh, in which everyone else did at the improvisation at the end of the sentence. 

"Wh-Where heart doth hop!" John laughed through this line, causing him to stammer a bit. "Thus die! Thus-" John collapsed on the floor, causing George to back up and accidentally trip over himself which made him fall back. At this point everything was messed up and they knew they would have to redo everything again, but they continued nonetheless from how fun it was. "It's not your part to leave thy moon git!" John sat up on his elbows, watching as George laughed loudly while he rocked his slim body against the floor. 

"Anyway." John cleared his throat, "Die! Die! Die!" He began to fake-stab himself, shaking like a fish out of the water as he continuously stabbed himself. 

Paul ran towards his love, still a bit shook by the romantic words John had shared about him to everyone else. "Asleep, my love?" Paul asked softly, improvising by cupping John's cheek in his hand. 

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" 

"What, dead, my dove?" Paul put on a fake concerned face, watching as John continued to fake stab himself as he trembled. "Pyramus arise! Speak! Speak!" Paul yelped, shifting his hand from John's cheek towards his chest, his hands were so flimsy, so gentle and caressing. John did not even know if he could keep himself in character for long, he'd better get something good out of this for not messing up. 

"Quite dead." Paul looked up at the camera crew, his face represented sorrow so convincingly. "A tomb must cover thy eyes." 

John stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth, eyes closed and fake dead for the hell of it. Paul's voice which was already milky soft, now being light and hypnotizing took John for a ride. "Those lily lips." Paul said, purposely making tinging a seductive tone in his voice by dragging the words out. "This cherry nose." 

John crossed his legs, refusing to let his growing erection show. 

"These yellow cowslip cheeks. Are gone, are gone. Lovers make moan, his eyes were green as leeks."

John opened his eyes a bit, ready to say something to make everyone laugh but Paul continued. "Auburn hair, and beautiful hands, the loveliest smile, honey taste so divine, so pure. I love him." At the end, Paul whipped out John's fake plastic knife and began to turn over so that he was sitting on his bottom. 

"So not a word, not a word. Come trusty sword, come blade, my breast imbrue." Paul watched John sit up and wrap his arm around his waist. Which made him giggle his last few lines as John planted kisses all over his face, "And so well-Pyramus! Friends!" Paul gasped, kicking his legs as John transitioned the passionate kisses to his neck planting different love-bites in one specific area. "Thus Thisbe ends, I- oh- I do! I do! I do!" 

And with that John had Paul pinned down to the ground with sloppy kisses all over his face. George and Ringo ran up to the camera crew who were either laughing or confused at what unfolded. 

"Uh it's part of the show!" Ringo smiled, waving at the camera. 

•••  
To be continued.


End file.
